Wireless power transfer provides a means to direct power across an airgap so that power is transferred from a primary pad to a secondary pad without wired connections. Wireless power transfer is used for providing power to vehicles where a vehicle with a secondary pad may be positioned over a primary pad so that power can be transferred to the vehicle for battery charging or other purposes. Wireless power transfer may also be used to provide power to other items, such as consumer electronics, cellular telephones, etc.
Primary and secondary pads may include ferrite materials in a specific shape and may include charging coils in a particular pattern and shape to shape an electromagnetic field between the pads to increase efficiency and minimize electromagnetic field leakage.